Zi Yan
Zi Yan was a Berserker and a former member of Freezing Sky Clan. She was an older sister of Zi Che. Appearance Book 2 Zi Yan was a graceful teenage girl. She had an oval shaped face giving her an elegant and beautiful air.Ch. 226 Book 3 About twenty years later, she was a middle-aged woman. The wrinkles at the corners of her eyes might not be very clear, but he could still see some of them. Time had been gentle on her. It had not taken away too much of her youth, while giving her an ancient look and an air of maturity. She was a married woman full of grace and charm. She was beautiful in the past, and even though she had aged, she still looked attractive enough to stir the hearts of men. There was a charm about her that was different compared to those of young girls.Ch. 519 Personality Zi Yan really cared about Fang Cang Lan. She was willing to become a concubine to other Berserker, when Cang Lan didn't want to. It was also to survive. History Book 2 One day, Zi Che followed Su Ming to look for Hu Zi. They found him peeking at a woman from Seventh Summit. It turned out to be Zi Che's older sister, Zi Yan. It turned out that there were another two people watching with them. Later, Zi Yan started coming to Ninth Summit with anger targeted at Hu Zi. One time, he blabbed out that Zi Che and Su Ming also saw her bathing.Ch. 247 Zi Che was immediately berated. Su Ming managed to divert her attention. When she was still in the Ninth Summit, she was approached by Su Ming's second senior brother. His hair was dancing in the wind, his long robes fluttered and he was positioned so that sunlight would fall on one side of his face, and shadow be on another side. Zi Yan was a bit overwhelmed how dashing he looked.Ch. 248 He wanted to take the responsibility for his younger brother. He offered to served as her guard for three years as compensation. She was scared off by his enthusiasm and fled quickly in a flustered state.Ch. 249 She was angry on Zi Che, when he was expelled by his Master out of the Second Summit and the Freezing Sky Clan.Ch. 284 Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands Freezing Sky Clan didn't existed anymore. Many changes happened in South Morning. Ya Mu and Zi Yan were being pursued by an old Berserker in the middle stage of the Berserker Soul Realm from the Eastern Wastelands and his disciple. They decided to seek refuge among the group of Fated Kin.Ch. 516 Fated Kin fought against the old Berserker. Ya Mu was shocked by their strength.Ch. 517 When Fated Kin were loosing, Su Ming showed up. He killed old Berserker without an effort.Ch. 518 While Su Ming was asking Zi Yan about the Ninth Summit, Ya Mu came to realization about Su Ming being Mo Su and Hong Luo and greeted him gratefully. Zi Yan told Su Ming how Yun Lai wanted to make Fang Cang Lan his concubine, but this was put on hold because she wanted to practice her cultivation. It was difficult for her to continue pushing this aside. Once Yun Lai would come out of his isolation and made this request again, Fang Cang Lan wouldn’t be able to reject him. She also told him what hapened them in the past. They were running away to survive in the chaos. After they met Yun Lai, he took a fancy to Fang Cang Lan, but she would rather die than submit to him. Zi Yan took her place and became Yun Lai’s concubine. Su Ming went with them. After they arrived on the Southern Swamp Island, Su Ming went alone to Fang Cang Lan.Ch. 521 After Yun Lai was killed by Su Ming, the island lost its protection and rose to the surface of the sea. After hearing about Scour Sieve Island, Su Ming left.Ch. 525 Later, Su Ming came back from Scour Sieve Island with sealed and wounded Mo Luo. Before he left again, Zi Yan asked him about Zi Che’s whereabouts, but Su Ming didn't know anything.Ch. 538 One day, Su Ming came back to the Southern Swamp Island with his second senior brother, the bald crane, Qian Chen, Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang in form of a mutt. Zi Yan was feeling nostalgic seeing Su Ming's second senior brother.Ch. 721 He made her laugh with his quirk of making sunlight fall on half of his face. He asked her go with him. She wanted to agree, but she could not. Zi Yan knew that what they had was all in the past. He wished her happiness and left with Su Ming to their home, the Ninth Summit. Zi Yan stayed with her husband, Ya Mu. Su Ming brought Zi Che back to her. When he saw his sister, he chose to stay with her.Ch. 722 Book 6 One day about a thousand of years later, Bai Chang Zai returned to Southern Swamp Island. As he caught a sea dragon, Ya Jiu asked him for it. When Su Ming returned, only Ya Jiu noticed him, because he wanted the boy to see him.Ch. 1233 After he got a protective item, everyone was stunned they didn't notice that person. Bai Chang Zai determined that person bore no ill will though. Ya Jiu told him, the mysterious person said how to heal Bai Chang Zai and that he asked about Fang Cang Lan. Zi Che figured out, it was his Master Su Ming.Ch. 1234 As Su Ming released his Berserker's presence all over the world, everyone felt burning of their blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. Bai Chang Zai led Berserkers from Southern Swamp Island towards the holy land.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters